My Bleeding Love Bites For You
by StrawberryPantera
Summary: Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko go to a new school. But what they don't know is that three vampire's are looking for mates. Mostly about KaoruxButch and some MiyakoXBoomer MomokoXBrick
1. Chapter 1

Bless: Hey hey hey guess what guess what guess what!

Buttercup: What god dammit.

Bless: Uh I just started school on the 20th and crap so when I was at the cafeteria I had an idea for a story and yeah.

Buttercup: Soo...

Bless: -_- Nevermind anyway since I started school I won't be making stories or updating a lot I can only do it on the weekends so yeah lets begin this story and beware cuz it's rated M for a reason. *Laughs evilly*

I Don't Love You

Chapter 1:

**Kaoru's POV**

"Beep Beep Beep Be-" my alarm went until my fist crushed it. My name is Kaoru Matsubara and I'm 15 years old. Me and my best friends Momoko and Miyako are going to a new school this year because I got expelled and Momoko and Miyako didn't want to go to school without me so they transferred to Cherryhood high school. I know the name sucks but oh well I don't really care.

"KAORU GET UP!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"But my head hurts!" I yelled back.

"KAORU MATSUBARA GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR A SKIRT" She yelled and once I heard the word skirt I immediately jump out of bed.

"I'm up God dammit"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady"

I just rolled my eyes and put some music on. I went in my closet and picked out my outfit for the day. A black baggy T-shirt that has the Nike check mark and said Just do it, white baggy cargo shorts, black air forces, black baggy Hoodie, and my Nike hat. I walked in my bathroom and locked the door. I quickly stripped and jumped in the tub.

Ten minutes later I got out of the bathroom and started to put my clothe's on and went downstairs.

"Good morning" I say sitting down

"Good morning Brother I mean sister" My big brother Dai says with a stupid ass grin.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

"What It's not my fault the way you dress makes you look like boy"

"Well, maybe you should mind your own business!"

"My mind is my business!"

"Dai! Kaoru!" my mother scolded.

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it I'm going to end it!" she says while Dai smirks and once my mom turned around I punched him on the arm and called him mother fucker. After that we ate breakfast and I started walking to the bus stop where I see Momoko and Miyako are standing there talking until they see me.

Momoko's POV

So me and Miyako was talking about our summer until I see Kaoru walking towards us.

"Hey Kaoru-San" Miyako says cheerfully

"Sup" she says with a smirk "I see you guys lost the bet" she says noticing what we're wearing. I'm wearing a Red baggy Nike T-shirt, Black baggy cargo pants, red converse, and black nike Hoodie. Miyako is wearing a white baggy Nike T-shirt, blue baggy jeans, Blue and white Adidas, and blue Hoodie. See we made a bet over the summer I forgot what it was. If Kaoru loses she will dress up all girly for three months and if we lose we have to dress up like a tomboy.

"Yeah so you just got lucky" I said to her with my hands on my hip.

"Yeah whatever Anyways let me see y'all schedule" she asks while we hand her our schedule's "uh we got 1st period together and 2nd, 3rd, and lunch" She said while the bus arrives. We sit all the way at the back of the bus. Each sit holds three people.

"Hey you guys it's like being freshmen again" Miyako said breaking the awkward silence. She looks a boy the way she dressed up in. I swear that I would've thought she was a boy. She would've thought the same thing about me. And Kaoru well I would've thought she was a boy too.

"Yeah I guess your right I forgot that we're going to a new school" I say back to her. I remember those days that we would fight crime. It was a hell lot of fun. But we don't anymore because all the villains went away. We still have our belts but we don't use them and they're different.

Instead of being white there now black and mine has pink hearts, Miyako's have blue flowers, and Kaoru's has green stars. But we never used them. The professor said that the uniform is different from the old one and we can only use them for emergencies only because they only last like thirty minutes then we have to recharge them.

"Hey what semester do you have gym?" Kaoru asks obviously bored to death.

"Oh I have gym this-" I was interrupted by the bus driver telling us to get off.

Miyako's

Man it was so boring in the bus like for real. The worst part of all is that me and Momoko lost that stupid bet now I look like a boy. No nevermind scratch that the worst part is that these three scary boys are walking right towards us. Crap what do I do oh I know I'll hide behind Kaoru she'll protect me.

"Hey look guys we got some fresh meat" The red head said. He had spiky down fiery red hair up to his neck. Ruby red eyes. He was wearing a blood red T-shirt, dark blue baggy jeans, red and black Nike's, and a red hat backwards. He's glaring right at Momoko. The next one has spiky dirty blonde hair up to his ears, and ocean blue eyes. He's wearing a gray T-shirt, white baggy cargo pants, and gray supra's. The last one has ink spiky black hair, forest green eyes. He is wearing dark green Nike T-shirt, black baggy cargo shorts, and white Nike air forces.

The next thing you know I see Kaoru being pushed and she hit her head on the sidewalk real hard. I see Blossom on the on the floor holding her jaw and I feel hard pain in my stomach and then I blacked out.

Bless: Hey guys right now I'm editting this story so make sure to re-read it please to understand it better okay!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Bless: Hey, I'm back!

Buttercup: And I care because...

Blossom: You don't care about nothing.

Buttercup: True, I don't care, I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEATTING THE SHIT OUT OF BLESS FOR PAIRING ME UP WITH BUTCH!

Butch: Aww come on Butterbabe it's not that bad, I mean who can resist this?

Buttercup: Hmm... Yeah I don't see it.

Blossom: uh guys... where did Bless go?

Bless: Oh I'm over here eating some tacos...:D Can one you do the disclaimer?

Blossom: She doesn't own us only the plot and a dog:)

Chapter 2:

Kaoru's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed with Bandages all over my head. I tried to sit up but god dammit my head and my back hurt like a bitch.

"God dammit, the fuck happened?" I groaned

"Hey, Kaoru I see your awake" I hear a voice say it was Momoko she was also in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her head and jaw.

"What happened and where's Miyako?" I ask her

"Well, Miyako is over there" she said pointing to another hospital "And well, these three boys just came and punched in the jaw, punched Miyako rib cage, and pushed you and you fell and hit your head on the sidewalk"

"So, you're saying that these boys came and beat us up?"

"Yep pretty much"

"How long we gonna be in here?"

"Uh about two weeks"

"Well, at least no-" I was interrupted by the door opening a man around his late 30s walked in.

"Good afternoon girls I'm principle Snelsgrove and I'm very sorry for what happened this morning" he said with a smile "Katsu, Montaro, and Minoru have been suspended from school for one week"

"ONE WEEK!" I yelled "I GOT EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL FOR THROWING MY CHAIR ACROSS THE ROOM AND THEY GET SUSPENDED FOR ALMOST KILLING US" he flinched he was obviously scared of me.

"I'm sorry was also against it" also against it my ass. If he was against they would at least gotten suspended for like 5 months for almost killing us. "I also brought all your classwork and homework that you need to complete in two weeks"

Great just when I thought we were having a break from school.

"You can just put them right there" Momoko said pointing to the small table.

"Well, I guess I'll see you girls in two weeks" He said walking towards the door "Bye"

"Bye" Momoko said in return. "So what now?"

"I guess you have to do mine and Miyako's work cuz I can't sit up and Miyako is asleep" I say with a smirk

"Ugh fine" she groaned

*****2 WEEKS LATER*****

Miyako's POV

Today is Monday so technically it's our first day of school because, of what happened two weeks ago. I'm wearing a blue baggy T-shirt, white baggy cargo shorts, blue and white Nike's, and a blue Nike Snapback. Momoko is wearing a red baggy T-shirt, gray baggy cargo shorts, red and gray Nike's, and a red Nike Snapback. Kaoru is wearing the same except the T-shirt is green, the shorts are black, her shoes are black and green Nike's and her Snapback is green. We're waiting for the bus to come.

"Hey, guys what if they do the same thing they did to us last time" I say looking at Kaoru and Momoko. Kaoru scoffed.

"They got lucky last time if I didn't let my guard down they would've been the one's in the hospital"

"I don't know they're pretty strong" Momoko said

"Yeah right, no one's as strong as me" Kaoru says showing off her muscles. Me and Momoko just giggled while the bus arrived. Like, last we sit all the way in the back not saying a word. We finally arrived at school, thank god it's so boring in the bus.

"Hey guys what class do we have for first period?" I ask

"Uh we have Mr. Scaringi for science" Momoko said looking at her schedule.

"What floor is he on?" Kaoru asked

"Fourth floor" Momoko replied to her

"Fuck we gotta walk all the way there"

"Yep" I say with a smile while we left to find our class.

Momoko's POV

While 30 minutes of finding our class. I made a mistake it's on the third floor. We entered and found that those same three boys are in are in our class.

"Sorry we're late where new and yeah" I say to the teacher

"Ok next time if you're late you get detention" He said I looked around the room and see three seats in the back of the room but they're right behind those boys so guess we have to sit there we walk all the way at the back. I see Kaoru stop right in front of the black haired glaring at him and he was smirking. She balled her hands into fists. She lunged at him but before she can punch him me and Miyako tackle her to the floor.

"Kaoru stop!" I yell at her

"Let me go!" She yelled back to me. Crap, she's strong she got out of our grasp and punch him in the face. He fell out of his chair while holding his nose. But, before she can get to him security came. It took me, Miyako, and security to hold her down.

"KAORU MATSUBARA AND KATSU TAKASHI" Someone yelled


	3. (

Hey guys it's me Bless, sorry that I haven't been updating my story's in a while. I am currently hiding under my blanket because of Sandy. The wind is blowing really hard and it's raining hard too. But don't worry I'll live or at least I think it will. The good thing is that there's no school! So yeah I was just thinking to delete all of my story's and start new, so it's up to you guys not me because I'm writing for you guys so I want to know what you guys think. So, yeah it's blowing really hard outside so wish me good luck with Sandy bye:)


	4. Angel of Darkness?

Bless: Hey guys I'm back from the dead:) anyways since a lot of people reviewed that I shouldn't start this story over I won't.

Bubbles: yay!

Bless: So, before I go any further I want to reply to the reviews:)

DEVllishAngel00: I know I love her too, anyways here you go:)

SPARK187: yep and here you go:)

mangachic67: thanks:)

Anony mouse101: thank you:D

Tophfaith:) here you go and don't worry it's coming:)

Lauren1711XxX: thanksXD

dragonroses:) thank you:)

Bless: those are the reviews for chapter 2 and if I missed you I'm sorry and thank all of you too:D Oh before I get started someone PM 'cause i'm bored:(

Chapter 3: Angel of Darkness?

Kaoru's POV

After I got detention for 2 weeks I also had to apologize to that stupid retarded bastard. This is nothing how I planned my first day of school to turn out so far. I am currently in my forth period class which is technology and thank god I don't have it with that bastard, that's the good thing the bad thing is Momoko and Miyako don't have this class.

" Sorry I'm late I over slept" a girl with long jet black hair said

"It's fourth period Ms. Takashi" the teacher said.

My eyed widened Takashi? She's related to those bastards. Just when I thought life was getting better.

"Whatever nobody wants to be in your class anyways" she said with a bored expression on her face.

" Have a sit Ms. Takashi" the teacher said sternly. She started walking towards me since there's an empty seat next to me. She sat down and looked at me with a confused face then she finally spoke.

"You new?" she asked

"yeah it's my first day" I say taking my SnapBack off. Her eyes widened.

" your a girl?!" she said surprised but, not really.

"surprisely yes" I say with a smirk " anyways, you related to the Takashi brother's or something?"

"yes I'm there cousin why you ask?"

"well one thing for sure is that your nothing like them"

"Whatcha mean?"

" come on of all people you should know what I'm talking about and it doesn't matter anyways"

She stared at me for a while and then her eyes widened.

" Your Kaoru Matasbara the guy that my cousin beat up well girl and the one who punched him. Your an Angel of Darkness

Wait what the hell is this girl talking about? Angel of Darkness!?

Cliffy sorry it was short but it was either this or nothing. I have terrible writers block and probably won't update till next Monday. Sorry for taking so long to update its been what? Months!? Anyhow sorry, sorry and sorry. The good thing is that my writers block is going away after being locked up in my room 24/7 I finally have inspiration to right again so after next Monday I'll be updating every Saturday's:)


	5. Fallen Angel?

Momoko's POV

I was in my fourth period class which is Social studies and it's pretty boring I'll tell you that. I was thinking about that boy Montaro I think was his name. He was pretty hot...no wait what am I thinking?! He's the enemy. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. I turned my head to the front of the room.

It was a girl with the same hair color as mine which is pretty weird since I never known any one with orange hair except for me. But, instead of her hair being long and straight it was up to her shoulders and it was wavy. Her eyes were pastel pink but you can see teal specks in them. She was wearing a pink skirt, black tights, white peter-pan shirt, and brown Ughs.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Wone it took me forever to wake my sister up for school" she said quickly

"Don't need to apologize Moriko I'm guessing it was Kaori that didn't want to get up"

"Yes so am I excused"

"Of course just don't let it happen again Ms. Takashi"

Wait a minute Takashi? Sounds really familiar. Oh my kami she's related to Montaro. Crap she's walking towards me. Oh wait never mind she's just going to sit next to me because it's the only seat left. She sat down and got a notebook and pencil at till she noticed me and stared at me for a minute till she finally spoke.

"Are you new?" she asked

"umm yeah it's my first day"

"I've never seen a guy with really long hair, and pink eyes"

"Oh well I'm a girl" I said

"Oh I'm really sorry it's just that your we-"

"it's ok you don't need to apologize" I interrupted her." so anyways are by any chance related to the Takashi brothers?"

"yeah why there my cousins"

"oh well it's nothing really just got in a little trouble with them"

"Trouble what kind?"

" oh well it's just that-"

" wait a minute your Momoko akatsutsumi your the girl that my cousin Montaro jumped and your also a Fallen Angel

Wait a minute Fallen Angel?

* * *

Ok so next up is Bubbles. So the girls or Angels if darkness or Fallen Angels it's the same thing so Brick is Montaro, Butch is Katsu, Boomer is Minoru. And my OC's Bloom is Moriko, Bless(thats me) is Kaori and Blare is Miyoko. They all have similar names which is cool anyways sorry for short chappie next on will be long and up on Monday:)


	6. Help please!

Hi my peeps! I'm sorry this isn't an update but I need help. I entered a contest to win One direction tickets and I need your help to win all you have to do is click this link every 24 hours and that's it just click on it thats all I'm asking for. The link will be on my profile!:)


End file.
